


Day 8: Watching Fireworks

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes and Watson watch fireworks from the Diogenes Club.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Day 8: Watching Fireworks

Neither Holmes nor I can cope well with the noise of fireworks. For me they are too similar to the guns of the war, for him they are simply overwhelming to his senses. Knowing this, Mycroft often invites us to the Diogenes Club for Bonfire Night. 

We have dinner with him, then we stand at the window to watch any fireworks it is possible to see. Holmes stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I lace my fingers through his. Occasionally, he presses soft kisses to my neck, or we murmur things to each other. 

“Aren’t they stunning, Sherlock?” 

“They have nothing on you, mon trésor.” 

Mycroft, who has invariably eaten too much, snores in the corner while we enjoy our night in peace.


End file.
